Un loup en chocolat
by Titou Moony
Summary: Avezvous déjà rêvé de déguster un Moony en chocolat ou d’avoir une faim de loup sauce mirabelle? Vous êtes vous déjà laissé aller au péché de gourmandise ou préférezvous déguster simplement avec les yeux? Alors venez vous plonger dans ce rêve délicieux!


**_Un loup en chocolat :_**

.

**__**

**__**

> > **_Résumé :_**Avez-vous déjà rêvé de déguster un Moony en chocolat ou d'avoir une faim de loup sauce mirabelle ? Vous êtes vous déjà laissé aller au péché de gourmandise ou préférez-vous déguster simplement avec les yeux ? Alors venez lire ce one-shot délicieux et craquez pour un appétissant Remus à croquer ! RL/OC R&R _(Mirabelle : je sais pas vous, mais ça me semble bien appétissant tout ça… appel du ventre avant tout, que toutes les gourmandes parmi nous se lève… Mhhh, c'est bien ce que je me disais… une majorité écrasante )_
>> 
>> **_Dédicaces :_** à Céline, Mirabelle P, et à un de nos petits délires sur Remus et sur la nourriture (ben quoi ? je suis gourmande et j'assume ! mdr) _(idem et fière de l'être ) _qui m'a laissé rêveuse, et qui m'a donné l'idée de ce one-shot ! Et c'est aussi grâce à elle qeu ce one-shot voit sa version finale car elle a eu la patience de lireet commenter toute la première version avec moi sur msn et du coup je l'ai entièrement réécrit! j'espère que vous apprécierez l'effort surhumain! lol
>
>> Et bien sur une dédicace à ceux sans qui je ne serais rien : _les revieweurs_ ! lol comme promis, à chaque fois que je dépasse une centaine de reviews, j'écris un one-shot, et comme, grâce aux revieweurs de « Le quatrième élément » j'ai dépassé les 200, voilà un petit one-shot de récompense ! Et j'en profite pour remercier Ambre et Godric2 qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour tous les chapitres ou presque ! Sinon j'aurais du attendre encore un peu avant d'écrire ce one-shot ! Je l'ai écrit pendant mes pauses de midi, malgré que normalement j'avais dit « pas d'écriture avant d'avoir rattrapé tous les cours que j'ai manqué… » parce que j'étais extrêmement motivée ! Alors merci à vous tous pour me donner une telle motivation !-
>> 
>> J'ai aussi hésité à écrire un one-shot sur Zara/Remus, comme les deux premiers, mais finalement j'ai décidé de prendre un nouveau perso féminin avec Remus, dont je ne donne pas le nom, et qui peut être n'importe qui ! Et si je n'ai pas pris Zara c'est aussi parce que j'aimerais écrire une petite fic sur eux pas forcément un one-shot, et j'ai un peu trop d'idées... Il faudra que j'y réfléchisse pour savoir si j'écris une histoire directement ou si j'écris encore de simples one-shot sur eux !
>> 
>> _ Et maintenant je vous laisse et BONNE LECTURE !_

* * *

**_Un loup en chocolat :_**

_ Une douce chaleur agréable qui m'enveloppe. Des chants d'oiseaux que j'entends de plus en plus distinctement. Un rayon de soleil qui caresse ma peau et mon visage à travers le rideau à moitié fermé. Une délicate odeur de café et de croissant qui me chatouille les narines…_

_ J'ouvre paresseusement un œil avant de le refermer aussitôt. Il fait un temps radieux dehors, mais je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller maintenant. J'ai envie de paresser encore un peu dans le large lit, sous l'énorme édredon. Je me pelotonne et je ronronne. Mais le bruit qui sort de ma bouche ne ressemble en rien à ce qu'il devrait et le son rauque que j'entends ressemble beaucoup plus à un croassement._

_- On dirait une jolie petite grenouille quand tu es comme ça… dit une voix moqueuse._

_ Entendre cette voix sarcastique provoque un nœud au niveau de l'estomac, et un sourire étire mes lèvres. J'ouvre un œil pour voir un grand jeune homme avec une serviette autour de la taille, et une autre sur la tête. Il essuie vigoureusement ses cheveux aux reflets lune._

_ Je déglutis. _

_ Il se laisse tomber à côté de moi sur le lit et pose sa tête sur sa main pour me regarder en souriant. Ses cheveux châtain clair retombent dans tous les sens en mèches désordonnées et ses yeux anthracites me regardent avec amusement. _

_ Je souris paresseusement en fermant à moitié les yeux et il éclate de rire :_

_- C'est toi qui hier as dit avec certitude que tu te lèverais tôt pour finir le gâteau ? Heureusement que j'ai prévu de quoi manger si jamais tu ne te réveillais pas… ajouta-t-il d'un ton taquin en se levant avant que je ne le tape._

_- Allez, dors bien la marmotte, je t'amène le déjeuner au lit… dit-il d'une voix plus tendre en me déposant rapidement un baiser sur le front._

_- Mhh ? Tu f'rais ça pour moi ? dis-je d'une voix un peu moins rauque et un peu plus compréhensible –même si pas encore tout à fait humaine- en ouvrant un œil ensommeillé._

_- Bien sûr ! Et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu !_

_ Un clin d'œil caché à moitié par les mèches dorées qui retombent dans tous les sens devant ses yeux. J'adore les cheveux ébouriffés. Et je sais que malgré le ton très ironique de la dernière phrase il préparera le petit déjeuner. Celle qui parle encore de l'exploitation des femmes ne connaît à coup sûr pas Remus._

_ Je me replonge dans les couvertures et pousse un soupir d'aise en fermant les yeux. _

Le café des jours heureux…

_ Je paresse je ne sais combien de temps au lit, les yeux fermés, profitant de la matinée et rêvassant doucement. Finalement, je finis par me surélever légèrement et j'attrape mon livre de chevet _Les Hommes Protégés_ de Robert Merle. Je me plonge dans ma lecture, appréciant l'odeur des pages du vieux livre poussiéreux. _

_ Remus arrive quelques minutes plus tard, lévitant deux plateaux débordants de victuailles alléchantes pour mon petit estomac affamé… Je lève les yeux vers lui et lui offre mon meilleur sourire-colgate avant de poser mon livre. Je me lèche les babines en voyant tout ce qu'il a préparé, mais au moment même où j'attrape un des deux plateaux, j'entends quelqu'un qui tombe, suivi aussitôt par la douce mélodie que provoque en moi la voix grave de Remus poussant dans un grognement un juron sonore avant de se relever en se massant le cuir chevelu avec agacement._

_ J'explose de rire et manque recracher ce que je suis entrain de dévorer._

_- Ça te fait rire ? demande-t-il d'un ton accusateur, c'est à cause de toi et tes vêtements partout sur le sol que je me suis étal ! continue-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, alors que j'ai la bouche pleine d'une bouchée de tarte à la mirabelle (ma préférée)._

_ Je rougis en m'apercevant que je n'ai même pas eu la politesse de l'attendre… Je le regarde avec un air innocent et tente une excuse :_

_- Chavais faim…_

_ Je rougis encore plus en déglutissant rapidement alors que Remus est mort de rire. D'un geste de sa baguette il fait léviter plus loin le plateau, comme pour me punir et je lui lance un regard implorant :_

_- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu ne vas quand même pas me punir et manger devant moi ? Et en plus je ne voudrais pas dire mais QUI a envoyé mes vêtements au pied du lit ? Hein ? dis-je d'un ton accusateur en lui pointant mon doigt sur la poitrine._

_ Cela n'a aucun effet sur la conscience de Remus qui me regarde avec un sourire carnassier :_

_- Une punition ? Pourquoi pas …C'est une bonne idée… Espèce d'impolie, gourmande, paresseuse, flemmarde… espèce de « lazy lady » qui se fout de tout ! (personale joke mdr avec Cris)._

_ Je lève les yeux au ciel d'un air ennuyé, mais je n'arrive pas à arrêter de rire. Je récupère le plateau et reprends une bouchée de tarte sans aucune pudeur._

_- Et tu fais pas partager en plus ! Fais-moi donc goûter…_

_ J'ai les lèvres collantes, il doit rester de la confiture de mirabelle sur mes lèvres, mais j'oublie instantanément tous ces détails : Remus a les lèvres collées conte les miennes et il passe doucement sa langue dessus, et sur les bords de ma bouche, tout en m'appuyant contre le lit. _

_ Il se sépare de moi, l'air légèrement essoufflé, avant d'avoir son demi-sourire qui étire seulement un côté de son visage :_

_- Je pouvais, n'est-ce pas ?_

_ Je reprends ma respiration et continue d'un ton badin :_

_- C'est déjà fait, je crois…_

_- Je suis impardonnable. Mais je n'ai aucunement l'intention de vouloir me faire pardonner de toute façon._

_ Il m'embrasse à nouveau. Un baiser beaucoup plus… Passionné. Il se retrouve totalement sur moi, me tenant les poignets. Il lâche une de mes mains pour glisser la sienne sous ma nuisette et quand il passe sa main sur mon ventre je frissonne jusqu'en haut de ma colonne vertébrale. Ses mains sont chaudes et douces et sa langue aussi quand il la laisse se promener contre mon corps. _

_- Joyeuse Saint-Valentin l'estomac-sur-patte… dit-il d'un air narquois à mon oreille quand son visage remonte vers le mien._

_ Je ris doucement. Je suis tout simplement incapable de parler… Et Remus le comprend bien puisqu'il m'embrasse à nouveau. Je crois que c'est la serviette qui entourait sa taille qui a glissé des hanches de Remus pour tomber sur mes cuisses. C'est la seule chose qui me séparait de lui._

Beaucoup plus tard 

__

_ Je me sens merveilleusement bien. J'ai la tête enfouie contre l'épaule de Remus, pelotonnée dans ses bras fermes qui m'encerclent avec douceur. Sa main caresse machinalement mon bras et il a les yeux fermés. Mon nez contre son cou hume cette odeur si particulière qui se dégage de lui. Mélange d'amande douce, de fruits des bois, et bizarrement une fragrance chocolat._

_ Je passe mes doigts sur son torse, ou plutôt la partie accessible sur laquelle je ne suis pas appuyée en laissant mon regard vagabonder sur son corps avec un sourire rêveur._

_ Je finis par me lever et je vais prendre une douche avant d'enfiler une grande chemise confortable à Remus pa- dessus mes sous-vêtements. Je n'ai pas l'intention de sortir de la maison de la journée de toute façon._

_ Je me dirige avec bonne humeur vers la cuisine et commence à assembler les pièces du gâteau. J'avais fait la crème et la génoise la veille mais quand Remus était rentré nous avions commencé d'autres activités et je les avais laissées en plan. Je remercie encore une fois la magie et le sort de conservation._

_ Je fais fondre du chocolat et commence la décoration. Quand c'est fini, je contemple mon œuvre avec un grand sourire. Une seule chose est aussi agréable pour les papilles de faire un gâteau : c'est le manger. Et je prends avec gourmandise la casserole avec le reste de chocolat. Avec la cuillère, je commence à manger comme si ma vie en dépendait le chocolat noir, délicieux… La gourmandise est le plus mignon des défauts de toute façon ! N'est-ce pas ?_

_- Ta gourmandise te perdra… murmure Remus à mon oreille en passant ses bras autour de mon ventre par derrière et en posant sa tête contre mon épaule._

_ Je sais qu'il adore le chocolat et je culpabilise un peu. Je lui fais mon regard le plus innocent en me tournant vers lui mais cela ne semble pas avoir fait l'effet escompté puisqu'il me regarde avec un sourcil levé et un demi-sourire moqueur sur le visage._

_ Je ne résiste pas à ce sourire et l'embrasse._

_- Si tu crois que c'est avec ce baiser _fondant_ que tu vas te faire pardonner, tu te trompes. Et ton air innocent ne marche pas avec moi, surtout quand tu as une magnifique moustache noire, ajoute-t-il d'un ton très sérieux et terre à terre, avec cependant une lueur anthracite dans les yeux qui ne trompe pas._

_- J'aurais essayé au moins… Dis-je d'un ton à moitié boudeur en récupérant d'un geste professionnel de la langue le reste du chocolat._

_ Remus me regarde bizarrement avant de sourire :_

_- Tu te souviens ? « Ton baiser a un petit goût de chocolat »…_

_ J'explose de rire à ce souvenir et je sens les mains de Remus qui entoure ma taille et me colle contre le plan de travail. _

_ Je me sens chavirer._

_ Littéralement._

_ Remus m'a fait tourner et m'a laissé tomber sur une chaise avant de prendre le reste de chocolat. _

_ Au Diable la gourmandise ! Et au Diable Remus qui est entrain de tout manger !_

_- Ch'est ta punichion pour ne pas m'avoir dit merchi tout à l'heure et pour avoir ojé mangé chans moi… explique-t-il avec un sourire d'excuse et ses meilleurs yeux de loupiot._

_ Appétissant quand il te regarde comme ça avec du chocolat sur les lèvres. Assurément, le regard innocent et le sourire fondant de Remus a plus d'effet sur moi que le mien en a sur Remus ! Je me lève sur la pointe des pieds, et commence à lécher consciencieusement ses lèvres. Délicieux j'avais raison !_

_ Il finit par lâcher dans un bruit sonore la cuillère pour me tenir dans ses bras. Septième ciel._

_ Je finis collée contre un mur, avec toujours ce goût de chocolat si délicieux sur les lèvres, mêlé au goût délicieux d'un Moony nature. Ses mains explorent mon dos avant de s'attarder sur mes cuisses. Il finit par me coller contre lui et me soulever au niveau des cuisses pour me porter jusqu'à la chambre à coucher._

_ Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire en passant mes bras autour de son cou pour ne pas tomber en arrière et j'ai l'impression de me consumer de l'intérieur quand il me regarde avec ce demi-sourire carnassier si… _Lupin_ avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit et sur moi._

_- Je vois que certaines gourmandises ne se perdent pas… glissai-je dans son oreille avant de fermer les yeux._

Tap, tap, tap… Tap, tap, tap… Tap, t… La main de la jeune fille éteint d'un mouvement brusque le réveil en forme de hibou qui cogne contre son bras pour la réveiller.

Elle met cinq minutes avant de se réveiller… C'était un si beau rêve… Elle se lève, l'air ennuyé, la main sur les yeux pour tenter de le chasser de son esprit. C'était si parfait ! Et bizarrement, le rêve lui semble si _réel_… L'odeur de Lupin par exemple, ou la chaleur des draps, où le chocolat… Elle n'a pas l'impression d'avoir rêvé.

Mais elle doit de rendre à l'évidence : elle est encore à Poudlard, et Lupin, le beau Gryffondor dont elle vient de rêver, est tout, sauf intéressé par elle. Et pourquoi le serait-il ? Il est l'un des garçons les plus populaires de Poudlard, il connaît tout le monde, est apprécié par tous -ou presque si on compte les petits amis jaloux- alors pourquoi serait-il intéressé par elle ?

Cette constatation la rend triste. Elle est un an plus jeune que lui et elle le connaît comme tout le monde, mais ils n'ont jamais vraiment beaucoup parlé. Leurs conversations se résument à quelques fous rires à plusieurs et de petites discussions banales de temps en temps, qui ne signifient sans doute rien pour lui.

Elle enfile sa robe et coiffe ses cheveux avec mélancolie. Être amoureuse d'un des mecs les plus convoités de l'école ne peut que faire souffrir. Elle a tout essayé pour l'oublier, pour s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre, et elle avait –presque- pendant un infime moment, réussit. Elle arrivait à lui parler normalement, à ne plus rougir en pensant à son regard argent, et en revoyant à chaque pleine lune les reflets dans ses cheveux clairs, mais après ce rêve comment pourrait-elle espérer l'ignorer à nouveau ?

Elle soupire en descendant dans la salle commune. Il n'y a personne qu'elle connaît. Elle hausse les épaules. Habituellement elle met trois fois plus de temps à se préparer, mais aujourd'hui, étrangement, elle n'ait pas d'humeur à vouloir prolonger sa nuit debout, devant la glace, comme à son habitude.

Elle se dirige d'un pas traînant vers la Grande Salle. Elle a envie de pleurer de rage et de désespoir. La vie n'est pas juste. _Sa_ vie est profondément injuste. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas s'intéresser à un des mecs de sa classe ? A un de ces mecs qui lui avaient demandé pour le bal par exemple… mais non, elle avait refusé toutes les demandes, peut-être parce qu'elle nourrissait le secret espoir qu'il lui demanderait…

Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à s'intéresser à quelqu'un de plus accessible que l'attirant préfet de Gryffondor ?

Pourquoi avait-elle fait ce rêve ? Elle aurait aimé se dire que ce devait être une prémonition, mais elle savait parfaitement que non. Jamais elle n'aurait cette chance, et si le rêve semblait si réel, c'était peut-être parce qu'elle s'était laissé aller à croire que ça n'en était pas un…

Elle ne l'entendit pas approcher. Elle s'aperçut seulement de sa présence quand il toussota pur lui faire remarquer sa présence :

- Tu es levée tôt ce matin, ce n'est pas ton habitude pourtant, dit-il d'un ton amusé.

- Mmhhh…

C'était la seule chose qu'elle trouvait à lui dire ??? A chaque fois qu'il n'était pas là, elle repensait à tous les dialogues qu'ils pourraient échanger, imaginant ses répliques, revoyant tous les scénarios, mais elle perdait toujours son imagination quand il était à un rayon de moins d'un mètre cinquante.

- En tout cas être prête aussi tôt ne te réussit pas, ajoute-t-il d'une voix moqueuse, tu aurais peut-être du rêver un peu plus longtemps comme à ton habitude, tu aurais eu l'air plus réveillée ! Ça ne te va pas ce visage amer et sans sourire…

Elle ne peut pas m'empêcher de sourire :

- J'aurais bien aimé rêver un peu plus longtemps, mais ce maudit … de réveil a fait son office sans tenir compte de mes désirs de l'instant !

- Pareil pour moi ! dit-il en riant, pourtant je faisais un rêve très agréable, et pour une fois je m'en souviens en bonne partie… Oui, un rêve très agréable…

Il lui jette un coup d'œil amus :

Tu ne m'expliques pas pourquoi tu semblais de si mauvaise humeur ? demande-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Elle hausse les épaules, l'air soudainement timide :

- C'est sans importance… Enfin, si ça t'intéresse vraiment, ajouta-t-elle devant son regard sceptique, j'ai rêvé d'un gars qui m'intéresse, et auquel j'essayais de me désintéresser, mais ça n'a fait que m'enfoncer davantage.

- Si ça te rend de si mauvaise humeur, dis-moi qui c'est et je vais l'obliger à sortir avec toi, si ça peut te rendre ton charmant sourire, dit-il d'un ton amusé en passant fraternellement un bras autour de mes épaules.

- Eh ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es légèrement plus vieux que moi que tu dois jouer les grands frères ! Et même obligé ça m'étonnerait qu'il veuille…. Il faut dire que tu n'es pas très impressionnant non plus, dis-je avec une moue.

Rien n'est plus faux. Remus mesure plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt et même s'il est mince, il est agile et bien bâti. Et très fort en sortilège. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme en question éclate de rire en me frappant légèrement l'épaule.

- Fais attention à tes paroles, espèce de sale petite gamine, ou je pourrais me venger !

Elle fait une petite tête innocente et des grands yeux.

- Je n'ai pas peur du grand méchant loup… Et qu'est-ce que tu ferais à une gentille et innocente petite fille comme moi ?

Il lui jette un drôle de regard avant de faire un demi-sourire narquois :

- Je pourrais te manger… À quoi donc crois-tu que servent mes grandes dents ?

- J'aimerais bien voir ça ! dit-elle en éclatant d'un rire joyeux.

- Tes souhaits sont des ordres…

Ils sont en plein milieu d'un couloir, heureusement vide pour les malheureux passants qui pourraient être choqués par ces scènes d'une extrême violence…

Il commence à la chatouiller :

- Et à quoi crois-tu donc que servent mes grandes mains ?

Elle préféra ne pas laisser son imagination développer cette -intéressante- question.

Surtout qu'il commença au même moment à mimer de lui manger le cou, toujours en la chatouillant. En poussant des grognements sensés être bestiaux mais qui ressemblaient plus à des ricanements, il continua son manège quelques secondes avant d'arrêter, secoué par un fou rire silencieux.

Elle adorait quand il se lâchait comme ça et riait.

- Ce n'était pas _si_ terrifiant. Ce n'est pas le genre de punition qui me gène vraiment.. dit-elle d'un air pensive quand il eut réussi à arrêter de rire.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Elle ne sut pas ce qu'il vit dans les siens, mais certainement quelque chose qui dut lui plaire car il s'approcha d'elle et prit son visage dans sa main. Il la regarda une demi-seconde dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser. Et ce baiser n'avait rien de fraternel.

Il s'écarta d'elle et la regarda à nouveau les sourcils légèrement froncés. Elle commença à se demander e qu'elle avait fait.

- Tu n'as pas mangé avant ? » -elle fit un signe négatif de la tête- « c'est bizarre, _tu as un goût de chocolat_… »

J'arrête instantanément de rire, trop stupéfaite pour parler et Remus a un sourire triomphant.

_« Remus me regarde bizarrement avant de sourire :_

_- Tu te souviens ? « Ton baiser a un goût de chocolat »…_

_ J'explose de rire à ce souvenir et je sens les mains de Remus qui entoure ma taille et me colle contre le plan de travail. »_

****

Il ne lui pose aucune question, et elle ne lui en pose aucune. Il n'y a pas besoin. Ils se regardent et sourient avant d'entrelacer leurs doigts et de se diriger vers la grande salle.

Ils savent qu'ils ont vécu le même rêve. Pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Et c'est peut-être pourquoi ils se sentent si à l'aise l'un envers l'autre.

Parce que, parfois, les rêves deviennent réalité.

**FIN**

* * *

> > Bon, je sais, c'est un trèèès court one-shot, d'habitude j'écris au moins 2 fois ça pour un chapitre, mais comme c'est un one-shot c'est différent… C'est donc une petite histoire et j'ai essayé dans la seconde partie de changer un peu de style d'écriture (lol) en écrivant au présent, troisième personne… ça m'a fait bizarre, et plusieurs fois j'ai mis des prétérit ou du première personne, mais j'espère que vous avez aimé quand même ! En tout cas, une seule façon de me le faire savoir… le petit bouton en bas !
>> 
>> Et vous avez en face de vous la deuxième version de l'histoire, réécrite suite aux conseils sincères et constructifs de Mirabelle ! (_eh oui, fallait bien que je serve à qq chose non ? )_ he he… J'espère que cette version-là est quand même mieux que la première, parce que quand j'ai relu avec l'aide de Mirabelle, j'ai eu franchement honte en voyant tous les clichés et autres suites de lourdes extensions du nom qu'il y avait (et qu'il y a dans la majorité de mes écrits malheureusement…éè) j'ai eus franchement honte…mdr Alors si un passage ne vous plait pas (ou même plusieurs) dites-le moi et j'essaierais de le réécrire ! je suis plus à ça prês ! ptdr
>> 
>> Bisous à tous !

**_ Titou Moony_**

> Petit commentaire pas nécessaire, mais écrit quand même, par Mirabelle P. : _Bon, bah tant qu'on y est, et comme j'ai l'autorisation de Titou… y a personne pour lire mes fics à moaaaaaaaaa ?? Je me sens si seule dans mon coin, personne ne vient me rendre visite (poussière, fourmis… pas joyeux comme compagnie tout ça). Donc, s'il vous plait, pour une pauvre auteur au bord de la dépression… aidez-la, allez lire ses histoires, soyez généreux… merci pour votre attention _
> 
> Titou :_ mdr vi ! je vous le conseille très fortement aussi !ses one-shot sont… sourire gourmand vraiment délichieux ! (a) he he Mirabelle P est dans mes auteur favoris ! alors si vous avez envie de continuer sur des oen-shot…je suis sure que ça lui fera plaisir !_


End file.
